oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Upcoming updates
The following is a list of upcoming updates, derived from official Jagex content: Confirmed updates Updates in this section have either passed a poll or have been otherwise official confirmed. Old School Mobile Old School Mobile is a mobile app version of Old School RuneScape. The beta is slated for release in January 2018, with the full release following shortly after. It was announced on July 17th 2017 and there was a demo for it at RuneFest 2017. It is the same game with a mobile-optimized interface, allowing you to log out on your PC and log back in on your phone using your existing account with all progress intact across both platforms. Leather Shields Leather Shields are a new Ranged Shields made with Fletching and Crafting. They were created by Mod West as his TAPP and shown on his Twitter. They were offered in a Dev Blog on October 9th 2017 and passed in the Old School Content Poll 57 (Question 9) on October 19th 2017. Farming Tick Rework This is a rewrite of the growth system for Farming, allowing for crops to grow more seamlessly throughout log ins and outs as well as fixing other issues. It was made by Mod Ash during his TAPP. It is expected for release before the Farming Guild. Hitsplat Update The Hitsplat update will add a toggle to make damage from other players tinted a different colour than yours. It was polled in Content Poll #46 (Question 7) and passed on August 17th 2016. It has been delayed due to other engine changes, like Mobile, taking priority. Observatory Grapple Shortcut A post-quest shortcut will be added to the observatory for quicker completion of clue scrolls. It was polled in Old School Content Poll #56 (Question 22) and passed on August 9th 2017. Planned updates Updates in this section have been revealed by the Old School Team and are likely to be polled or added in the future. Raids 2: Theatre of Blood Theatre of Blood was revealed during RuneFest 2017 and it is planned to be OSRS's second raid, released in 2018. It will be located east of Meiyerditch and it will have a Vampyre theme. It will be designed for 3-5 players and unlike the first raid, it is a linear path without randomization. Another difference from the first raid is it will not feature skilling and instead all supplies must be brought in or gained from bosses. It awards loot after each room instead of only at the end and it will use wiping death system, where you can only respawn when your whole team is dead or your team moves to the next room. Planned rewards are new Armour Sets with stats comparable to Barrows that gain powerful effect within the Theatre of Blood, Vials of Blood for stronger potions that damage you, and new Weapons with passive effects that charge with Blood Runes. Farming Guild The Farming Guild was revealed at RuneFest 2017 as a 2018 update. It is located on Zeah, north of Mount Quidamortem and west of Shayzien. The guild will be split into 3 tiers; 60, 70, and 80; each unlocking different patches within the guild. There are also plans to expand the Farming skill with more crops such as Snape Grass for Allotment, Bamboo used to make Battestaves for Hops, Dragonfruit Trees used in potions for Fruit Trees, Chaotic Herb Seeds with random herb yields for Herbs, and Evil Spirit Trees that offer a one-way teleport into the Wilderness as well as Livestock, allowing you to raise creatures for resources. Making Friends with My Arm Making Friends with My Arm is a new Troll Quest planned for release during 2018. It is a sequel to My Arm's Big Adventure featuring a new city of Ice Trolls and the Wise Old Man. Proposed rewards are access to the new city, Weiss, and potential Firemaking perks. It was announced during RuneFest 2016 as an update for 2017. However, at RuneFest 2017, it was revealed to have been pushed back to 2018. The Fremennik Exiles The Fremennik Exiles is a new Fremennik quest planned for release during 2018. It was first revealed by Mod Wolf as one of his personal projects. It was later confirmed for a 2018 release at RuneFest 2017. Not much is known about it, apart from the fact that it will be a Master Quest. Possible updates Updates in this section have been discussed in Q&As or on Social Media but there is no promise they will be offered. Interface Rescaling Interface Rescaling is a feature that has been discussed since the release of Resizable Mode. It was originally being worked on by Ian Gower but after he left Jagex, the Engine Team picked up from where he left off. No release estimate has ever been given, but it was mentioned as part of Old School Mobile and it is expected the Desktop version of the game will see it soon after. Brimstone and Zeah Brimstone is a city located on the northwest of Zeah. It was originally offered to host the Inferno, but after feedback the Inferno was moved to TzHaar. Since then, there hasn't been much talk of Brimstone but during RuneFest it was featured in a concept map alongside the Farming Guild. Mod West confirmed it was something he was working on in his spare time and the design is not final, but some form of Brimstone will likely be offered in the future. Sacred Eel Buff A buff to Sacred Eels has been suggested and discussed multiple times since their release. It was mentioned that they planned to offer a Sacred Eel buff in the Content and QoL Poll on October 19th 2017, but it was cut since they didn't decide on how to buff them in time. Southern Zeah With Mount Quidamortem's release, there is a bridge leading south. This area will likely be offered in a future Zeah batch and it is suspected to be Valarmore, a community suggested region, based on the Knight of Valarmore found in the Castle in Kourend. In addition, there are plans for a Zeah Achievement Diary once the continent is completed. Construction Updates A few members of the Old School Team have expressed interest in another construction update. The two most popular ideas were Redwood Planks and the Teleport Nexus, a higher-level Teleport Chamber that could teleport to all possible destinations. There have also been mention of things like a Silver Jewelry Box or a mounted Burning Amulet. LMS Improvements There was some talk of updating Last Man Standing with changes such as few players per game, new Maps and a Community Map Competition, and a possible Reward Shop. It was a low priority as there has been not mention of it since. Zeah Dungeons Not much is known of these, but Mod West has mentioned that he was working on some dungeons intended for Zeah during his TAPP. One of these was released as the Chasm of Fire, but there are still others that have yet to be discussed. Category:Future content